Desire for affection
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: what happens when Sonny get's swept away by chad at his party? Not very good summary, the story is better. I promise. rated M for sexual content in chapter 2.
1. getting ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni had been talking about this party all week. Chad's birthday was coming up and off course he had to throw another spectacular party.

Tawni forbid me to say no to the invite this time, although I didn't have a reason to cancel this time. If I didn't go to the party I'd be stuck at home all alone.

My mom was visiting family in Wisconsin for a month. I would be eighteen next month so she figured I was old enough to stay home alone. She would be back two days before my birthday.

Since Tawni made me go to this party I made her help me with my dress-shopping. Well made her, she really didn't mind. She was more excited then me about going shopping so here we were.

I was waiting for Tawni while she was trying on another dress. This was like the fifth one in this store alone. I already found my dress. The first store I walked into, I immediatly saw this beautiful dress that according to Tawni 'just screamed Sonny'. It was a simple knee-lenght black dress with cleavage and it had a golden sash around the waist with a golden flower on the side. It hugged my curves in the right places, I looked beautiful and sexy in it. I hoped that the party-animal, meaning Chad off course, would think so too.

I had given up on Chad, or so I told everyone but occasionaly I would try to make an effort to make him notice me again. I've been on So Random! for two years now and he still hadn't made a move, he kept flirt-fighting with me but that was all he did.

Tawni knew all about our situtation but she didn't mention it. She tried getting me a date once in a while but they never worked out. I mean if you're hooked on Chad Dylan Cooper, who could ever live up to that?

I never wanted to be like one of those hopeless fan-girls, drooling over him and dreaming of us being together, having little blondhaired and blue-eyed children running around.

I couldn't help myself, I kept all the pictures of him that he gave me. I even had one of those photo-shopped pictures from the magazines where they put our pictures together. We did look cute together.

Tawni broke my thoughts with a big "Tadaa" while showing off her dress. I gladly accepted this distraction. I turned my attention towards Tawni in her beautiful sky blue dress.

" It's beautiful Tawni, really brings out your eyes." And reminds me of Chad's eyes. Impossible as it seems, the dress Tawni chose had the exact same colour as Chad's eyes. His beautiful sky blue eyes...

I kept myself from drifting into daydreams by complementing Tawni.

"It looks like it was designed especially for you Tawni."

" Thank you, Sonny. It does look great. I think this is the one!" she said happily.

I tried not to sigh, not that I didn't like shopping with Tawni but somehow I was always glad when the day came to an end.

We headed back to the car with our hands full of bags, filled with our dress, jewelry to match the dress and other accesoiries. We were all set to go to the party tonight.

We went to Tawni's appartment, her mom was going to help us get ready. She used to be a hairdresser so she is great at doing updo's. I was going to stay over at Tawni's place tonight. My mom had just left this morning and I didn't want to sleep alone the first night.

**Chad's POV**

I was feeling great. Since I moved out of my parents mansion at the age of eighteen, my nineteenth birthday would be held at my own mansion.

I got a caterer for the party. Everything was taken care off from security, I doubled it this year because I wouldn't want my party to be raided again like a couple of years ago, to partysnacks.

Luckily Sonny RSVP'd this year so there wasn't anything that could go wrong. I was still in love with her, even though I would never admit it.

I kept up my reputation like a good jerkthrob, I mean heartthrob should. I dated a few dumb blondes, no offense but those girls where truly dumb. One of them even asked if the sovjet-union was a part of the USA. Come on!

I didn't really care, I let my assistant set me up with some girls. I did however insist that they would never have brown hair or eyes, I didn't want them to remind me of Sonny because this would only make me feel as if I was trying to replace Sonny. Which would be totally impossible by the way. No one and I mean no one could replace Sonny, she was one of a kind with her beautiful smile, lovely eyes and sexy body. Well I am a guy, I can't just ignore it.

I awoke from my thoughts when my assistent walked in talking about some magazine that wanted to do the story on my party. I told her that only tween weekly would have the story, no one else. I didn't want too much paparazzi at the party, there were going to be a lot of famous people and the story would be much bigger with a little mystery anyway.

I asked her if everything was ready so I myself could go get ready.

" Yes Mr. Cooper, I'll lay out your outfit on your bed. Is there anything else you need?" she said.

" No, that will be all Jennifer. You can go now."

I went upstairs to take a shower and change.

I changed into a semi-formal suit. No tie today, I was so sick of that thing always around my neck at Mackenzie Falls. The tie was Mackenzie, not Chad. So I settled for a t-shirt under my formal jacket and some comfortable shoes. I wanted to do some dancing tonight. I was still single, there were going to be lot's of single ladies ,you get the picture.

I even got my assistent to get some booze for tonight. Trust me, if you're a famous actor even the police can keep one eye shut when it comes to underage drinking. It was the party of the year in tinseltown so what would it be without some alcohol.

After I got ready I watched a little television. My assistent would come get me if it was time for my grand entrance.


	2. the party

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or twilight or Robert Pattinson or Beyoncé or zac efron or P!nk (just adding people here as I go along.)**

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at the mansion as Tawni gave her carkeys to the man at the door so he could drive her car to the parking behind the mansion.

She walked up to me. " what are you waiting for Sonny, let's go in!"

I followed her in silence. I couldn't believe my eyes once we got inside. I've been to hollywoodparty's before but somehow Chad's party's always seemed so much bigger and there seemed to be so much more famous people. I know I was famous myself but I mean who wouldn't be starstruck if they met Beyoncé or Robert pattinson.

" Oh my god. Tawni look over there, it's that guy from Twilight!" I yelled.

" Where??" she said looking around the room. "Oh yeah, I see him now! Bye Sonny."

"Tawni, where are you going?"

"Going to get to know the hotty vampire."

I can't believe she just left me here. Suddenly a voice came from the speakers.

"Please welcome, the reason you're all here to celebrate, the one you've all been waiting for. Famous hair,wicked style and famous eyes... Please welcome the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper!!"

I sighed, if only they knew.

I watched him come down those stairs winking at several people and waving at others. He looked great in his semi-formal outfit. It looked like something only he and Zac efron could pull off.

The music started again and since Tawni left me standing here I figured I might as well go dancing by myself.

**Chad's POV**

I had made my grand entrance, gave the cue for the music to start again so this party could get started. Off course I started the party with ' get the party started ' by P!nk. I loved that song.

I took a drink from the table and started walking around my party.

I saw Sonny dancing with some guys, she looked so hot in that dress. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I talked to a few people, working my way up to talk to Sonny but by the time I reached the dancefloor she was gone. So after a few more drinks I decided to dance with some girls first, I would find her anyway.

Those girls were fine! I had them eating out of the palm of my hand with my story's. I can get pretty creative when I drink. I swear if underage drinking wasn't forbidden, I would have been the star of So Random! Instead of Sonny. I'm so funny right now!

The girls were still laughing at my jokes when I saw Sonny passing by. I decided to go talk to her now, maybe I could make her laugh too.

I followed her and when she finally stopped I tapped her shoulder. She turned around to me and looked at me with suprise.

" Heeeeey Sonny, watcha doing?"

**Sonny's POV**

" Chad?" I was suprised at his behaviour. He seemed... Drunk!

" yes Sonshine." He said ever so softly, almost as if he was whispering it to a lover. I spotted him looking down at my cleveage for a second.

I was amazed now but a part of me liked him behaving like this. I decided to play along for a while, only to see where this would end.

" where have you been Chad, I've been looking for you all night." I said seductivly.

At first he looked shocked but then he smiled and continued to whisper. " well Sonny, if I'd known that I would have come looking for you much sooner! I wouldn't want you to miss your portion of CDC for tonight now would I."

I smiled at him, batting my eyelashes. This sure was a change from our normal conversations.

" care to dance mylady?" he asked.

"Sure Casanova."

He smirked at my reference.

I smiled as he swept me off my feet.

After we danced for a while he left to get us some drinks. When he came back with two beers I knew I shouldn't but hey, what would one beer do. I loosened up a little but that was all. I did refuse the second one, not wanting this to get out of hand even though I was enjoying all this admiration.

" Would you like to go somewhere more private? " Chad asked after a while.

I doubted for a second but I didn't want to lose all this, he had me hooked on his attention.

" yeah, sure." I smiled to hide my insecurity.

He took my hand and I followed, not even looking where we were going.

It wasn't untill he sat me down on a bed that I realised that this must be his bedroom. It was a huge master bedroom with a kingsized bed, flatscreen tv and lot's of candles...

I noticed he had started litting the candles one by one. When the candles where lit he turned off the light.

He must've noticed the fear on my face by now cause he said "What's wrong my Sonshine?"

He kissed my cheek and asked " Don't you feel comfortable around me?"

" I do." I answered not knowing what he was up to untill he started kissing my neck. They were sweet kisses but I could see the lust in his eyes everytime he looked up at me.

I knew it was wrong but somehow I couldn't keep myself from getting sucked in. I felt my own desire for him growing. Maybe this was the closest I'd ever get to Chad being my boyfriend. I might as well enjoy it while it lasted I thought.

As if he noticed my change of mind, Chad reached for the zipper on my dress. I let him open it, pulling my dress down to my waist.

His kisses continued down my shoulder and onto my stomach as he gently layed me down on the bed.

I pulled him up again and started kissing him fiercely. He seemed to be liking that so I started unbuttoning his jacket and taking it off. I threw it somewhere in the room.

He clasped open my bra and admired my body. He looked as if it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. I smiled. It gave me an extra boost to go on with this.

After that the pieces of clothing started being throwed around the room one after another untill we were both naked and he was on top of me.

" I love you, Sonny" he said looking at me.

"I love you too, Chad." I said.

He gave me another passionate kiss before he took it one step further

I moaned as he pushed himself inside me. It didn't hurt as bad as everyone said it would. It felt good, I encouraged him to go faster.

I enjoyed his moaning and the way he screamed my name.

As he came inside of me I could feel myself reaching the high point of my orgasm.

He pushed himself off me and laid right next to me on the bed.

He looked at me and took me into his arms.

I fell asleep with my head on his chest. Smiling.


	3. the morning after

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Robert Pattinson**

**Sonny's POV**

when I woke up,I was still smiling. I looked up to Chad and suddenly realised what happened. The memories of last night started coming back to me very slowly. Chad seducing me, taking me up to his room and...

Oh my god, I slept with Chad Dylan Cooper!

I kept myself from screaming and decided to slowly get dressed and get out of here. I didn't know what else to do, I just panicked.

I took out my cellphone to see I had 12 missed calls and a message, all Tawni's. I read the message, it said. "Sonny where are you??? I'm going home now." I totally forgot that I was supposed to drive home with Tawni last night.

I walked out off the mansion and stopped the first taxi I saw. After I got in I could see the taxidriver staring at me in his mirror. I gave him Tawni's adress and started looking out off the window, ignoring his glares.

I still couldn't believe I let myself do this, what was I thinking. I lost my virginity to Chad Dylan Cooper. He probably wouldn't even remember, he was so drunk last night.

I know I was enjoying it last night but I should have known that I would be sorry afterwards. I was blinded by love. I know it wasn't right but I still loved him, even now. It wasn't as if he had raped me or something, he even asked my permission and I granted him that permission.

By the time I reached Tawni's place I was silently sobbing. Feeling sorry for myself and feeling guilty that I had left Chad. He did tell me he loved me, maybe he meant it.

I payed the taxidriver and walked into the building. I knocked on Tawni's door.

Tawni opened the door with an angry look but it changed to sorrow immediatly.

" Sonny, what happened? Where have you been all night?"

I walked in and sat on the sofa. Tawni closed the door and followed me.

" I slept with Chad." I said.

Tawni immediatly sat down next to me. " Oh sonny, I didn't know. It was your first time wasn't it."

I just nodded.

Tawni hugged me. " I figured you were mad at me for leaving you to go talk to Robert Pattinson."

I looked up at her " Tawni I'm not mad at you. I'm the one who left you. I got swept away by Chad."

She took my hand. " Sonny I'm sure you're not the first girl that Chad charmed into doing something she didn't want too. It's not your fault."

I never knew Tawni could be so understanding. We had been best friends for a while now but this was the hardest crisis I ever had to deal with. Usually it was Tawni who had a problem, not me.

**Chad's POV**

I woke up smiling, I stretched out a little bit. I had the most wonderful night with Sonny. Maybe a little alcohol wasn't so bad,at least it made me brave enough to make a move on her. I opened my eyes expecting to find Sonny sleeping next to me but she wasn't there.

I looked around the room but there was no trace of Sonny ever being here.

Had I imagined it all? I tried to recall every memory of last night. It all seemed so real. It couldn't have been a dream.

I had been drinking a lot but I would swear that I was with Sonny last night.

I remembered looking at her body , feeling as if I was looking at one of the eight wonders of the world.

I remembered touching her gently.

I remembered saying that I loved her. I still loved her.

I shook my head and decided to take a shower, maybe that would clear my head.

As I stood in the shower, I kept thinking about last night. Maybe it had been way too perfect.

I probably had too much to drink and slept with some random brunette and tought it was Sonny or something.

I let the warm water run over my body and tried to forget everything.

I got out off the shower, grabbed a towel and walked over to my walk-in closet.

I decided to go with sweats today, I didn't have anything to do today except for reading the script for next weeks episode. Yes even Chad Dylan Cooper wears sweats sometimes. It didn't matter, I could look great in anything.

I got dressed, grabbed my script and walked down to the livingroom.

We would have one more episode to film and then we would be touring the malls for a month to promote our new season.

I hated being away from Sonny for so long but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It would help me forget what I tought happened last night.

This obsession had gotten way out of hand.

**Sonny's POV**

After Tawni and I talked for a while, I felt better. Maybe it wasn't so bad. I decided to try to avoid Chad at the studio for a while. I didn't want to face him immediatly but I would get over it. At least I didn't have to wonder what I'd be missing out on anymore.

Tawni got us some icecream as we discussed what happened last night.

She wanted every detail and I didn't mind telling it, this was helping me get it off my chest.


	4. shocking discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**This chapter starts a few weeks after the last one, about 3 weeks.**

**Sonny's POV**

A few weeks had passed and I hadn't spoken to Chad even once. For the first week he had been filming non-stop so I only had to avoid him during lunch. That wasn't too hard. I would act like we were talking about something really important at our table.

Chad didn't even seem to notice. I felt like he was trying to avoid me too but that must've been my mind playing trick on me. He didn't remember so he had no reason to avoid me.

Mackenzie Falls had to promote their show's new season so for the next month they were touring the malls. I hadn't seen him for two weeks now and I was doing fine.

I woke up on monday-morning with a bad feeling. I got up and immediatly ran towards the bathroom. I nearly reached the toilet when I threw up. I didn't feel so good but we had an important scene to shoot today so I decided to go to work anyway.

By the time I got to the studio, I wasn't nauseous anymore so I figured I must've ate something bad.

I walked into the dressingroom I shared with Tawni.

" Hey Tawn"

" Hey Sonny" she looked at me in the reflection on her mirror. " Sonny is something wrong?"

" No, why do you ask?"

"I don't know you look pale, are you sick? I don't want to get sick you know." she said.

" I'm not sick Tawni, I probably ate something bad last night so I threw up this morning but I'm fine now." I smiled

" Oh, well you can leave the details behind next time.."

" sure Tawni"

I changed into my 'check it out girls' costume and walked to the set.

**********

One week later.

**********

I had been sick for a week now, this couldn't just be something I ate.

It mostly threw up in the morning but from time to time I got nauseous because of a smell or something somebody else was eating.

At lunch today I had to run to the bathroom when Grady sat down at the table with a hotdog! I love hotdogs! I didn't understand.

Tawni was getting more worried everyday.

After one of my runs to the bathroom I went back to the dressing room to take a nap on the sofa.

I was almost asleep when Tawni walked in holding a bag.

She sat down next to me so I got up and looked at her as she started speaking.

" Sonny, I'm worried. You have been throwing up for over a week now."

" I'm probably sick Tawni."

"I don't think so Sonny." I looked at her wondering what she meant.

" Sonny, you have been throwing up every morning haven't you?"

" yeah, I think so."

" Do you feel Tired?"

" yeah I'm exhausted but I haven't been sleeping well with the nausea." I replied.

" Any food cravings?"

" Are you calling me fat?"

"No Sonny, answer me please. The mood swings are there appereantly." I glared at her for that before I answered.

" Well, I've been eating a lot of lemons lately. That's kinda strange since I never liked anything sour. What do you mean by mood swings? Tawni what are you trying to say?"

She gave me the bag she was carrying and said " Sonny, just take the test please."

" what test?" I opened the bag and took out a little box. " Tawni, a pregnancy test??" I whispered.

" Sonny, I know you've missed you're last period because you normally always complain about it. So just take the test, we can discuss this later."

" ok" I did miss my period but I figured it was due to stress with the whole Chad thing.

I walked into the bathroom and read the back of the box, so I was supposed to take the stick, pee on it and wait for about 3 minutes.

I did as written on the box and put the stick on my table while we waited.

Neither I or Tawni said a word. I wondered about the result, what if I was pregnant. Should I tell Chad or not, should I keep the baby? I could never hurt such a little being. It might be part Chad but it was half mine too!

After three minutes I stood up and reached for the stick.

I couldn't believe my eyes. A plus sign, this couldn't be.

I put one hand on my stomach and turned towards Tawni. " Tawni I'm... I'm pregnant!"

Tawni took the stick from my hands and grabbed the box to compare it. She looked at me again.

" I'm sorry Sonny. If there's anything I can help you with please tell me."

" I don't know what to do Tawni. He probably doesn't even remember that we slept together. How could I be so stupid, I should've used protection at least." I blamed myself for this.

" Sonny, you didn't know that this was going to happen. It's Chad's fault too."

" I know but I..." I broke down crying.

" What do I do Tawni, they'll throw me off So Random!. And what will my mom say? What will Chad say? He's going to find out somehow. I'm barely 18!" I panicked.

" We'll find a solution Sonny, You're what only a month along, we can keep it a secret untill you start showing. We'll go shopping for some babydoll tops and other loose clothing. But first of all, you'll need to see a doctor. I 'll call mine."

Tawni started calling her Doctor, I asked her if she'd come with me. I didn't want to do this all by myself.

The doctor confirmed my pregnancy and said I was 4 weeks pregnant. I knew that already, I hadn't been with anyone except Chad and that only happened once so the baby had to have been concieved at his party.

As the weeks went on I went shopping with Tawni for clothes to cover up my little babybump.

Mackenzie Falls' mall tour had ended and they came back to the studio.

Tawni had gotten marshall to allow us to work during lunch for a few weeks so we didn't have to eat lunch at the same time as Mackenzie Falls. She claimed to wanna work on our 'Check it out girls' sketch because she wanted to make a movie of it. She told him the story about how she always wanted to be on a lunchbox and all.

After a few weeks of avoiding Chad this way, I had to face him when Marshall announced that we had been working on the sketch long enough now, we should go eat lunch with the rest of the cast.

I walked into the cafeteria and headed straight for the So Random! Table to avoid looking at him.

I knew he was watching me as I could feel his eyes on my back while I sat down.

Please don't talk to me, please...


	5. confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Chad's POV**

I knew Sonny had been avoiding me the past few weeks, she hasn't even been in the cafeteria during lunch. That's not normal. Everytime I would even come near her she would run the other way. So when I saw her walking into the cafeteria during lunch I felt my heart almost bursting out of my chest. She was wearing a lovely yellow babydoll top. I loved the colour yellow on Sonny.

I tried to forget Sonny the last few weeks but I failed. I kept thinking about her so I just accepted that I'd never get over her. I smiled at her but she just turned her head and walked towards the So Random! table in silence. I kept watching her as she sat down. I wanted to know what was going on. She 's been acting so strange.

I got up and walked towards the table, blondie's eyes following me suspiciously.

" Hey Sonny!" I said.

" Sonny doesn't want to talk to you." blondie said.

" I think Sonny can decide that for herself!" I grabbed Sonny's shoulder.

Suddenly she got up and walked away. She didn't think I would leave it at that did she?

Blondie tried to hold me back but I pushed her aside with ease. I followed Sonny, I figured she went to her dressing room so I headed that way. I entered the dressing room and saw Sonny sitting on the couch. Was she crying?

" Sonny what's wrong, please tell me? Why are you avoiding me?"

She looked up at me and tried to run away but I grabbed her by her wrist.

" No Sonny, you're not running from me this time." I pushed her down onto the couch again as I kneeled in front of her trying to look her in the eyes.

"Sonny, will you please give me an answer? What did I do that you won't even speak to me anymore." I pleaded.

She looked up to me this time. I noticed the sadness in her eyes.

" We slept together, the night of your party... You probably don't even remember anyway."

It took me a while to process what she had said. For months I tought that I had imagined it all. My incredible night with Sonny, now she was telling me it really happened.

" Sonny, I do remember. I thought I imagined it, you weren't there when I woke up so I figured it couldn't have been true."

she looked at me and suddenly she ran to the bathroom. She left the door open so I followed her. I held her hair back as she threw up. She stopped.

"Is everything ok Sonny?"

she threw up again.

" It's your breath, the mint." she answered.

I looked at her, I couldn't understand.

" I can't stand the smell." she said.

I got up and looked for something to eat that could mask the mint smell. I found some chocolats on the table, that will have to do.

I ate some and waited for Sonny on the couch. She came back and sat on the other side of the couch.

"Sonny are you ok?" I knew it was a stupid question but I wanted to know what was going on, how come she couldn't bare the smell of my minty breath all of the sudden.

" Well there is something you don't know yet."

I looked at her with curiosity. There was something else?

She sighed as she lifted up her babydoll so I could see a little bump.

" I'm pregnant."

I gasped.

" How long?" I asked

" About 3 months." she whispered.

I started doing the math in my head when realisation hit me, it hit me hard.

" Sonny, is it ours?"

she just nodded.

I was going to be a father. An hour ago I still thought that I imagined sleeping with Sonny and all of the sudden she's pregnant, with our baby!

I looked back at her little babybump. "Can I feel it?" I asked her carefully.

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach, it felt so soft and hard at the same time.

"I meant what I said you know, about loving you..." I said looking up at her.

She smiled at me " I meant it too Chad."

" Who knows?"

" Who knows what Chad?"

" Well, Who knows your pregnant besides me."

" Tawni is the only one, she made me take the test. I didn't realise that I might be pregnant untill she said it."

" You didn't tell your mom yet?"

" No, I'm afraid. What if she throws me out? I have nowhere to go too."

"Have you been to a gynecologist already?" I asked her.

" No, I have an appointment for next week."

"Oh ok. Sonny, we have to tell your mother. Do you want me there to support you?"

"I was going to tell her after my first sonogram at the gynecologist next week. I thought that if I could show her a picture she might soften up a little."

Suddenly the intercom called "Chad Dylan Cooper wanted on set."

I totally forgot that I had to film today.

"Sonny, I have to go back to my set. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Ok, Love you." It felt so natural saying that now. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and a soft kiss on her stomach which made her smile.

I walked back to my set with a wonderful feeling. I was having a baby with Sonny!

**Sonny's POV**

When Chad had left I took out my cellphone and called Tawni.

" Tawni, I told him."

"Sonny, are you ok. What did he do?"

"It's fine Tawni, he is thrilled. He even said he loved me. He wanted to feel my belly and even gave it a kiss. It couldn't be better."

" Ok Sonny, are you coming to the set?"

" yeah, I'll be right there."

I felt like a weight was lifted from my schoulders. The only problem left now was telling everbody else about our baby.


	6. making plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Chad's POV**

I woke up early this morning. I spend most of last night thinking about Sonny and Luna. Yeah I decided to name the baby Luna for now. I hated having to say the baby all the time. By the way I liked the name Luna since Sonny would be her or his mother and Luna means moon. I thought it suited them both. The sun and the moon of my live.

I also decided that I would start decorating the nursery already. I had a couple of spare rooms in my mansion. This was actually why I got up so early. Well it was one of the reasons, I also got up because I couldn't sleep anymore,I felt as excited as a kid with a new toy. That reminded me about something, toys, Luna would need toys and lot's of them!

I got up,showered and got dressed. I had a lot that I wanted to do before going to the studio.

I couldn't call my assistent to arrange everything because nobody could know about the baby yet. I also assumed that being a good father meant at least putting some effort into it.

I decided to get some paint for the nursery first. The spare room I intented to use as a nursery was right next to my master bedroom but the walls were blank. It was perfect, I'd have like a blank canvas for a masterpiece on the walls. I had the whole Idea in my head. I called the painting company and explained it. I had to get the paint myself though. I got to the store and placed my order, this would all be delivered at my house in the afternoon when the painters would arrive.

I called the store where they sold nursery furniture and asked them if I could come by this evening after 5, I didn't want there to be anyone at the store, except for the employees. I couldn't risk anyone else seeing Chad Dylan Cooper buying baby furniture, that would raise too many questions.

Last but not least I stopped by the jewelry store before heading off to work.

**Sonny's POV**

I didn't have any morning sickness today. I guess those are the perks of being in your second trimester. It put me in a great mood. I decided to wear a beautiful summer dress today, I had bought one wide enough too hide my baby bump.

To make my good mood complete I got a text from Chad.

' Hey Sonshine, can't wait to see you and the baby again. Love ya! Both! XxX..'

I texted back. 'The baby can't wait to see his daddy and neither can ..'

A warm feeling filled me from the inside. I guess the baby really wanted to see his daddy.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door to see Chad standing on my doorstep.

" Hey Sonshine, hey Luna"

"Luna?"

" Yeah, I decided to call the baby Luna, you know moon. I thought it fit for a baby of yours since your sonny. The sun and the moon, you know..." He looked ashamed by now. "I'm sorry, it's a silly idea. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

I stopped his rambling by kissing him. "Chad, it's fine. I like it."

He rubbed his neck as he gave me a shy smile.

"Oh sorry Chad, Come in." I opened the door a little wider.

As he walked in I noticed he was carrying a little box in his hands.

I closed the door behind him and when I turned around Chad was kneeling in front of me.

" Chad, what are you doing?"

" Sonny, I know I haven't even asked you to be my girlfriend yet but you know I love you and the baby more than myself. I want you two to be my sun and my moon, my night and day. Sonny, will you marry me?"

I was startled.

" yes!"

He smiled as he put a beautiful white gold ring on my finger. He got up and give me a passionate kiss. As we both resurfased for oxygen he rested his head on mine and looked deep into my eyes.

Suddenly he stood up straight and started searching for something in his pockets.

" I had it somewhere in here.."

" what Chad?"

" Aha, I found it!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bracelet.

It was a golden bracelet with a heart in the center. He handed it over to me.

" I bought it for Luna."

I smiled at him. Who knew he could be so sweet.

" read the inscription" he said eagerly.

I turned the heart over and read ' Daddy's little angel'.

" Awe, that's so sweet Chad." I cooed.

" I thought that it was cute and it fit for both a boy or a girl."

I gave him a peck on the cheek.

" we should get going." he said suddenly.

It took me a while to figure out what he was saying, untill I remembered that I was getting ready for work before Chad came to my door.

" Come on, I'll drive. We've got somewhere to go to this evening anyway."

" this evening?" I asked.

" I'll explain in the car."

**********

" We're going shopping for furniture for the nursery."

" Nursery?"

" Yeah, I decided to renovate the room next to my bedroom. It's getting painted this afternoon and we'll go pick out the furniture this evening. The store is opening especially for us. I told them I'm coming shopping for my little niece's nursery."

I was suprised at Chad's efforts. As if I hadn't been suprised enough with our engagement. I stared at the ring on my finger and back at Chad.

" Thank you Chad." I said as he smiled at me, not his trademark Chad Dylan Cooper smile but a genuine Chad-smile. My Chad...

We arrived at the studio and before I walked over to my stage I gave Chad a quick peck on the lips.

I was so excited when I walked into my dressing room.

"Hey Tawn!"

" Hey Sonny, someone's more perky than usual today."

I walked up to her and put out my hand to show off the ring with a big smile on my face.

She took my hand and gasped before she looked up at me.

" Is this what I think it is?"

" Yes, I'm engaged Tawni!!!"

' Insert crazy girl screams'

we stopped screaming when someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door to see Marshall, Mr. Condor and Chad standing in the hallway. Chad wasn't looking too happy, I wondered what was going on.

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed, those reviews really encourage me too keep writing! I also want to thank everyone reading my stories, you guys rock! **

**Don't worry, the story isn't over yet, I only wanted to thank you all. more chapters too come soon..**


	7. what's going on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Chad's POV**

I looked at Sonny standing in the doorway. I felt so guilty. I didn't say anything yet but still. Mr. Condor just saw Sonny give me a kiss in the parking lot. As soon as Sonny had left I felt a hand grab my shoulder and as I turned around, I saw Mr. Condor standing behind me. He motioned me to come with and called Marshal. They hadn't spoken to me since so I had no idea what was going to happen.

"Sonny could u come with us please" said Mr. Condor.

" Ok Mr. Condor." She answered.

I wanted to grab her hand but I didn't. It probably wouldn't be the best move right now, even though I wanted to comfort her so badly.

We reached Mr. Condor's office. He motioned us both to have a seat.

" Sonny, Chad. Do you know why I brought you here?"

We both looked at eachother and shook our heads.

" You two were always fighting, the you ignored eachother for 3 months and suddenly your kissing eachother? We, meaning marshall and I would like to know what's going on between you two. Are you two dating?"

I looked at Sonny, who looked so worried. I sighed, I knew we had no choice, this was going to came out sooner or later.

" Mr. Condor,.. Sonny and I, We're engaged." I said looking him in the eyes. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. I would stick by Sonny whatever happened.

" That's great!"

Whoa, I didn't see that one coming.

" congrats on the engagement Sonny" Marshall said. "Oh and chad too." I smiled at him.

" Sir, there's something else." Sonny said.

I took her hand, knowing what she was about to say. I looked at her to reassure her that I'd be here for her no matter what.

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly there was an awkward silence that filled the room.

**Sonny's POV**

I was dying of insecurity inside. I knew that I did the right thing, I wouldn't have been able to hide my pregnancy any longer and this was the perfect moment to mention it. I bowed my head waiting for their answer.

Suddenly Chad broke the silence.

"Sir, I understand that you are shocked but no matter what your decision will be I stand behind Sonny and our baby. We're getting married and we're having this baby whether you like it or not!"

I felt proud of Chad, I knew this took a lot out off him. He loved being the star of Mackenzie Falls. We both knew there was a chance that they would fire us both.

" Calm down Chad, you're acting like I'm going to fire you both." Mr. Condor said.

" Weren't you thinking about that?" Chad softly replied.

" No , Why would I do that? You two are the biggest stars of our two top shows. This could be the biggest publicity we ever had! The So Random! and Mackenzie Falls love baby. You could call the baby Mackenzie! " Mr. Condor kept Rambling.

I looked at Chad who was frowning harder with every comment Mr. Condor made. I didn't feel like using our baby as a publicity stunt and ,judging by his expression, neither did Chad.

"Sir!" I decided to put an end to Mr. Condor's rambling. "This isn't a publicity stunt! This is a human being. This is our baby,our relationship and our future. If you don't mind we would like to decide for ourselves what we name our baby, when we marry and if we even want it to be public."

" I'm sorry Sonny, I didn't mean it like that." He replied.

Wow, I got Mr. Condor to apologize. I think that's even harder then getting Chad to apologize.

" I would appreciate it if you would let me and Chad tell the press ourselves. This way we'll have a chance to tell our cast and family in person before they hear it on the news or read it in magazines."

We talked about the details of the pressconference. Mr. Condor decided to give us a week and a half. This meant I would have to tell my mom sooner than I expected but I still agreed.

Chad stood up to walk me back to my dressingroom but Marshall interrupted us.

"Sonny, could I have a word with you please?"

" Sure Marshall." I said, I motioned Chad to go ahead already.

As soon as Chad had left, Marshall started speaking.

" Sonny, you'll have to quit So Random! But only for a while. Once the baby is born and you feel you're ready for it, you can come back. If you like you can still write the sketches. It's just that, we are a kids show and we can't have a pregnant teenager on the show. You understand that right?" Marshall said apologetically.

" I understand Marshall." I hated not being on the show but I know that it's true what Marshall said. The baby would come first now.

" Thank you Sonny. Congrats on the pregnancy too by the way, I almost forgot." Marshall said before he left. I smiled back at him. Marshall was so nice. I think he's actually the first one to congratulate me on the baby.

I walked into the hallway only to run back into Chad who had been waiting for me.

" I'm sorry Sonny."

" Sorry for what Chad?"

" I overheard you and Marshall talking." He said as I was giving him 'the look'.

" Ok I was eavesdropping..." he admitted. " but still I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten you pregnant you could still be on your show, that show is your life!"

"Shh Chad don't worry. I love being on the show but I wouldn't trade this baby for the world. I know it's not even born but I love it already." He smiled at me and took me in his arms. " How can I not? It's part Chad Dylan Cooper." I joked.

" Yeah, you're right." He smirked.

I gave him a sweet kiss.

" I think that my fiancé has to go back to his set though." I said.

" Ok, future Mrs. Cooper. Whatever you say, I'll see you at lunch?"

" off course." I said. I blew a kiss his way before heading back to my dressingroom.


	8. Telling my cast

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or 'be mine' by Robyn.**

**Sonny's POV**

I walked to the prop house to find the rest of my cast. As I walked in Tawni immediatly looked my way. I could tell by her reaction that she expected the worst. I decided that now would be a good time to tell my whole cast at the same time. I took a deep breath and spoke.

" I have to tell you something, all of you."

I waited as their heads turned my way. Tawni looking at me with a worried expression.

I sat down in the couch as they all waited for my confession.

" So Random! is getting a new addition to their cast." I said as they all looked confused.

" Is she hot?" Nico asked.

"No"

" Is it a unicorn?" Grady asked.

"No"

" It's not dakota is it??" Zora asked.

"No! Guys, I'm pregnant!"

Silence filled the room.

" And Chad's the father."

I saw Nico and Grady's faces get angry.

" Nico, Grady! Relax!" Tawni yelled.

" If I get my hands on pooper.." Nico started.

" Nico!" I interrupted him. "Chad has been a perfect gentleman, he's taking up his responsibility so don't you blame him for this."

" What did Mr. Condor say?" Tawni asked suddenly. I could tell she had been wanting to ask this all along. The others were looking at her strangely, they didn't understand.

" Well, Mr. Condor talked to Chad and me about the baby and our engagement." Nico,Grady and Zora gasped. "He's fine with it though, he agreed to let us notify our casts ourselves before the pressconference. I also spoke to Marshall. He said that I could keep on writing sketches for So Random! But I couldn't be on the show anymore untill I've given birth because since we're a kids show we can't afford to have a pregnant teenager on the show."

"No more Check it out girls?" Tawni asked.

" Well, not for a little while but look at it this way I'll be able to write lot's of great sketches with you in the lead." I comforted her.

Tawni smiled.

I guess this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

I texted Chad to tell him that I told my cast so it might be better if he told his too.

**Chad's POV**

I recieved a text from Sonny, I couldn't believe she already told them. I wasn't ready to tell my cast yet. But I guess I have to now or they'll find out during lunch. I doubt that Sonny's cast can keep their mouths shut.

I walked out of my dressing room and asked the director if I could make an announcement before we started shooting our scene.

After the director agreed I walked back to my dressing room to call Sonny, this time it was me who needed her support.

I was thinking about a way to break the news to my cast when I heard a noise from outside of my dressing room. It sounded like growling or something, I decided to find out.

I saw my cast trouped together literally growling at Sonny who was standing at the other side of the room with fear written all over her face. I would be scared too, my cast looked like a troop of wolves surrounding their prey.

I placed myself between Sonny and my cast.

" What is she doing here? Portlyn asked venomous.

" I asked her to come." I said, walking over to Sonny and putting my arm around her waist.

I sighed and looked up to my cast. I decided to tell this the way they could relate to best of all.

" Remember in the episode when Mackenzie had this incredible night with a girl and she claimed to be pregnant afterwards."

" Yes." they said in unison.

" Well, something like that happened to me. I had a incredible night with a girl I love" I looked at Sonny as she smiled at me. "and now she's expecting our baby so I asked her to marry me."

My cast was looking at me, I could see they didn't understand me. Seriously, Sonny's cast wasn't kidding, they really are dumb.

I sighed. "Sonny's pregnant with our child and we're engaged."

"She's what?"

" How could you do this Chad!"

" But she's a random!"

They kept yelling things at me untill portlyn screamed.

"NO! This can't be happening. You were supposed to be mine! I was going to marry you and I was going to have your children not some stupid random!" she yelled stomping her feet.

Damn this girl was acting freaky, I always excepted Portlyn as a member of the cast but now she was acting as some crazy fan girl.

I was still in shock when I saw her running towards Sonny. Before I could to anything to prevent it she pushed Sonny. I acted fast as Sonny started falling, catching her seconds before she hit the ground.

**Portlyn's POV**

I got so angry, she stole my dream, the life I had planned for Chad and myself.

I played his love interest! He was supposed to fall in love with me! Everything was going well untill she came. Suddenly he lost interest in every other girl and now he got her pregnant? He asked her to marry him?

I felt my anger getting stronger. I just blurted out everything I was thinking about. How he should marry me and I was going to have his children.

All he did was look at me in disgust.

I lost all control when I saw him turning to her again, seeing his eyes change to a loving look for her was just too much.

I ran over to them and pushed her, hard.

He caught her in time, damn it.

A part of me wanted to kill their stupid love child. The other part still loved Chad and didn't want to do anything to hurt him.

I could see Chad's face change from disgust to anger.

He looked at me as if he could kill me. I backed up, not wanting to cry. It hurt me to see him glaring at me like that.

" you!" he yelled. "Leave now! And don't even think about coming back to the falls or I'll make sure you'll never work in this town again!

I ran out of there as fast as I could, not wanting them to see me cry.

I knew I didn't need to look for support from my castmates, even if Chad dated a random they would still support him, knowing that he could get them fired just as easily.

I walked to my car. I put on the radio as it started playing 'Be mine' by Robyn.

_It's a good thing, tears never show in the pouring rain  
As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain  
There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again  
Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk  
As I'm watching you walk away  
And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head  
And I remember every word you said_

I broke down crying my heart out.

_And you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine_

For the first time, there's no mercy in your eyes  
And the cold wind is hitting my face and you're gone  
And you're walking away  
And I'm helpless sometimes  
Wishing's just no good  
Cause you don't see me like I wish you would

Cause you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine

I knew it was true. Chad would never be mine. He belonged with Sonny and their baby now.

**I wanted to show you portlyn's POV too because she isn't a bad person, she's just in love with Chad and we all now unanswered love can be painful.**


	9. A mother of a problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Sonny's POV**

I was going to get my first sonogram today. I was so excited!

Chad was coming too, off course he wanted to see his baby. He said he wanted to check if it already inherited his looks.

As we walked into the hospital I told the lady at the desk my name.

" Ok, let's see. Let me get you your files to take with you to the doctor." She searched the drawer for a while. " ah, here it is. Cooper baby. Mother Sunny Munroe?"

"yes" I replied,looking at Chad who suddenly seemed interested upon hearing his last name. I had to give up his last name, the hospital always calls the baby by the fathers last name.

"father?" The lady asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad exclaimed proudly.

" ok, well you can go now. You can go wait for the doctor at the end of the hallway."

" thank you."

I walked to the end of the hall in silence, Chad following me closely.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

I nodded.

" Yeah, me too."

A nurse came out of the office and looked at us. "Cooper?" she asked.

" Yes"

" come along"

I followed her slowly, my heart beating fast.

" Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Carter. You must be Ms. Munroe."

I nodded and shook his hand.

The doctor turned towards Chad and Chad extended his hand. "Mr. Cooper, the father of the baby."

The Doctor nodded.

" Well Ms. Munroe, if you would place yourself on the table, we can get started."

I did as the doctor asked and he squeezed a cold gel on my stomach.

He started looking for an image.

Suddenly I saw a little thing moving on the screen. I couldn't keep my eyes off it.

" There she is." Dr. Carter said.

" She? " I asked. "It's a girl?"

" Yes, you're having a perfectly normal and healthy little girl."

I looked at Chad who smiled and gave my hand a little squeeze.

" Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

" Sure" Chad answered.

I could hear the heart beating so clearly, it sounded like beautiful music I'd never heard before. I couldn't believe that all that was going on inside my uterus.

The doctor printed out some pictures of the sonogram and I had to stand on the scale to control my weight. They would be keeping track of how much weight I would gain. After some more tests the doctor concluded that everything was normal so we could go back to the studio.

But first we had another stop to make, my appartment.

I knew we could have waited but I wanted to get this over with. I had to tell my mom.

I entered the livingroom and closed the door behind me, leaving Chad in the hallway by himself. He agreed to wait there until he got my sign, saying he could come in.

" Mom" I yelled.

"Sonny?" She replied walking out of our kitchen. "what are you doing home so early?"

"Mom, could you sit down please? There's something I have to tell you."

" Ok, what's going on." she said as she sat down on our couch.

I sat down next to her, pulling out the pictures from the sonogram. I put them on the table one by one as she followed my motions suspiciously.

" Sonny, explain!" she demanded. "Please tell me that they're your friends sonogrampictures."

" Mom, they're mine. I'm pregnant." I said quitly.

" you're what? Sonny, I thought I made it clear enough that I wouldn't tolerate boys in your room. What makes you think I will tolerate this?"

I was scared, I'd never seen my mom act like this.

Chad bursted trough the door.

" Sonny are you ok? I heard screaming."

I looked back at my mother whose face had become red with anger.

" And what is Chad doing here?" my mom was still mad at Chad for kicking in our door last time.

" Chad is the baby's father." I said looking down at my hands.

" That's it Sonny, I trusted you. Just go now. You can pick up your bags tonight."

" Mom? You're kicking me out?!" I pleaded.

" Go!" she yelled.

I picked up the pictures and left the appartment crying. Chad put his arm around my shoulder and tried to comfort me as we walked towards the car.

"You're going to need a place to , you can stay with me if you want to. " Chad said softly as we sat in his car on the studio's parking lot. I didn't want to get out of the car yet. I was still in shock from my encounter with my mother.

I knew Chad was right though, I need a place to stay and I might as well stay with him. It's not that I don't want to, don't get me wrong but I didn't think it would be so soon.

" Thank you Chad."

**Chad's POV**

" No problem Sonshine, I'll ask my assistent to prepare the guest room." I answered.

I didn't want to make her think that I would assume she'd be sleeping with me. I knew we'd be having a baby together so it's not like it mattered anymore but she mattered to me and I didn't want to hurt her. She had so much to deal with already.

I can't believe her mom decided to throw her out, she's pregnant for god's sake. How can you do that to your own daughter?

I know for sure that if our little girl would come to me telling me she was pregnant, I would never throw her out. I wouldn't be too happy about it but I would never let my daughter deal with all of this on her own.

Well Sonny wasn't on her own, she had me but that's not the same. I couldn't give her any advice about her pregnancy. I had been reading books about it lately, you know like 'pregnancy for dummies'. But it wasn't the same as the advice from someone who had been pregnant and had given birth already.

I stepped out of the car to open Sonny's door, she was still sitting in the passenger seat she was sobbing.

I kneeled in front of her. "Hey Sonshine, it will be alright. Don't you want to go show your cast the pictures of our little girl?" I knew it was pathetic but I couldn't think of anything better to try to cheer her up.

"Yeah, Tawni will be thrilled. She always said she knew it was a girl." she said trying to smile a little. I could see she was smiling only to please me.

She stepped out of the car and I took her hand.

She walked to her set as I walked to mine.

She had suggested to take one of the sonogrampictures with me to show my cast. I accepted the photo but there was no way my cast would ever see it. After the little incident with Portlyn none of the others had asked about the baby. Either they were afraid that they would say something wrong or they were mad at me but I doubt that it's the last option. We at the falls weren't really that close. It was more some kind of act we put on to make all of the other shows envy us but in real life they couldn't care less if anyone got fired. To them all it meant was less competition.

I put the picture on my mirror so I could look at it whenever I wanted to. Sonny and our little girl are all I'm caring about now.

**********

I waited for Sonny at my car. We drove past her appartment to pick up her stuff. Her mom wasn't home. It was probably for the best, the fight they had this afternoon had taken enough out of Sonny for one day.

We drove to my mansion and I helped her unpack. She decided to change into something more comfortable while I cooked dinner.

I was setting the table when she came down in a pair of sweats and a tanktop. Even in those clothes she looked beautiful as ever but the most wonderful thing was that now I could see her babybump showing in the tight tanktop. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my hands on her belly. " I love you Sonshine."

"I love you too Chad" she said as she rested her hands on mine.

I felt like I could stay in this moment forever.

We stood there for a while, not saying a word. I guess we were just enjoying each others company.

"Chad ?" she said, softly breaking the silence that surrounded us. I looked at her waiting for what she wanted to say.

She looked down at her shoes first as if she was ashamed.

" I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed tonight." she said.

" Anything for you Sonshine, I'll sleep in the guestroom then."

"No, I mean with you in your bed. Together." she turned around and looked into my eyes. "I mean if that's alright with you."

" I would love to Sonshine." I wouldn't want it any other way.


	10. pressconference

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Chad's POV**

The pressconference was today.

Since everybody at the studio knew already Sonny and I had been shopping for maternity clothing.

She was so proud that she could show off her beautiful belly now. She would wear a loose jacket outside though, the paparazzi couldn't know yet but that would be different after today.

I peeked trough the curtains to see the room packed with photographers and reporters from every channel and magazine I knew excisted.

I felt Sonny grabbing my hand. I turned around and gave her a kiss.

" It will be allright Sonshine."

Mr. condor went on first to announce us.

I walked on the stage they had set up for us. Sonny was still clutching to my hand, following right behind me.

We sat down and as we agreed I led the pressconference starting with our big announcement.

" Sonny and I would like to confirm that we are expecting a baby and we're engaged. If there are any questions we will gladly answer them one by one. We hope u do respect our privacy and agree that there are some questions that will not be answered."

I repositioned myself and gave Sonny's hand a little squeeze. I was ready for the questions.

" Chad , are you happy with this unexpected baby?"

" I am thrilled. I know it's unexpected but it's definantly not unwanted."

"Sonny, how did you react when you found that you were pregnant?"

" I was shocked but in a good way."

" Sonny, we understand that you weren't in a relationship with Chad at the moment that this baby was conceived."

" That's true but this baby made Chad and I realize that we had been in love with each other for a long time."

"Chad, how did Sonny tell you that she was pregnant with your baby?"

I smiled at Sonny, remembering the moment so clearly. " She threw up because she couldn't stand the smell of my minty that she showed me her little babybump and said that she was pregnant. I didn't immediatly realize it was mine untill she told me that she was 3 months pregnant. So the baby had to be conceived on the night of my party. Which by the way was a wonderful night!" I said looking at Sonny again. I could see her rolling her eyes at me. I just had to mention that, I couldn't help myself.

" Sonny how does this baby effect your career?"

"Well, I won't be on So Random! For a while now. I am taking a break so I can enjoy my pregnancy to the fullest and I'll be back after the baby is born. Although not immediatly, Chad and I want to enjoy our new family for a while first." she talked to Marshall about this, knowing this question would come up and they came up with that answer together. It would satisfy the reporters and it was close enough to the truth.

" Chad, how will this baby effect your career?"

"I will keep acting on Mackenzie Falls. Altough I won't be accepting any movies right now. I want to wait untill the baby is older for that. I want to be there for Sonny and our baby."

" For both, How did you parents take the news?"

"We have no comment on that, we don't wish to drag our parents into this conversation. It is our baby and our marriage." I answered quickly. My parents took the news just fine, my mother was thrilled to have a grandchild but I knew that this was a hard question for Sonny, it hadn't even been a week since her mother had thrown her out of the house. They hadn't spoken to each other either.

" Next question please." Sonny said after a short silence.

"Sonny, Are you and Chad getting a lot of reactions about your baby and your engagement? Are people concerned that you and Chad are too young?"

" No not really, everbody can see that we are really in love and that we want this baby just as much as any other older couple would. The engagement only get's positive reactions, people like it that Chad is doing the 'right' thing."

" Chad, why did you ask Sonny to marry you, were you only trying to do the 'right' thing?"

" I asked her to marry me because I want her, the baby and future children in my life forever. I didn't ask her only to do the 'right' thing although it did occur in my mind that it was best that we would get married before the baby is born."

" So you'll be getting married before the baby is born then."

" Well we didn't discuss it yet but probably." I said looking at Sonny searching a sign of approval in her eyes.

She saw me looking and nodded slightly.

"Sonny, do you know the sex of the baby already?"

"We do but we want to keep it a secret. Nobody knows except for us and our closest friends."

She had told her cast and I well, I didn't have any close friends except for Sonny. James Conroy used to be a friend of mine but since he hurt Sonny I didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

" Ok we have time for one last question." said Mr. Condor while looking at his watch.

" Chad, does this mean you're life as a heartthrob is over for good?"

I looked at the beautiful girl next to me and down at her belly where I knew was our baby.

" Yes, that life ended the day I met Sonny."


	11. Baby shower

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**This chapter starts when Sonny is about 6 months pregnant.**

**Sonny's POV**

Today was the day of my baby-shower.I know it's a bit early but the doctor said that I could give birth early because this was my first child.

Chad and I decided to have the wedding a little earlier too so I would be getting married two weeks from now!

I have been living with Chad ever since my mom threw me out of the house. I did talk to my mother recently and she is coming to the babyshower. We agreed that I would be staying with Chad since we are getting married and having this baby together. My mom admitted that she overreacted, she just never thought that her innocent little girl (even though I am 18 now, my mom still thinks I'm the little girl I used to be.) would have sex with a boy and get pregnant too.

I admit it wasn't a smart move to not use protection but I don't have any regrets anymore. I used too but seeing how much Chad loves me and our little girl and seeing our little girl for the first time on that sonogram made me change my mind forever.

I put a hand on my belly and the baby started kicking. I remembered the first time I felt it kicking.

**Flashback**

_I was writing a sketch for So Random! When suddenly I felt something. I was so excited I immediatly walked over to Chad's set. He was filming but asked the director for a break when he saw me walking trough the door. _

" _Sonny, is everything alright?" he asked._

_I nodded._

" _Chad I think the baby kicked."_

_As if the baby knew that I was talking about her, she started kicking more rapidly._

_It took me by suprise, I looked for a chair to sit in._

_Chad supported me all the way towards the chair._

" _Are you sure you're allright?" he asked again._

"_Yeah, it's just... you try having a baby trying to kick it's way out off you, you would understand."_

_He looked sad, I shouldn't have said that but it's just those stupid hormones. _

_I smiled at him and took his hand. I put his hand on my belly, exactly on the place where the baby had kicked seconds earlier._

_As I felt the baby kick again, I could see his face light up._

_I smiled._

" _It's magical isn't it?" I said to him._

_He nodded._

_Wow this baby has done something nobody has done before and she isn't even born. She left Chad Dylan Cooper speechless._

_She's got him wrapped around her little finger already._

**End Flashback**

I had about 3 more hours before the babyshower started. I decided to take a shower first. Tawni would be coming over in an hour to help me get everything ready for the babyshower. She had arranged everything but since it was being held at Chad's place there were some things left to do.

I walked out of the shower and got dressed, I chose a beautiful dress to wear today, it showed off my belly but wasn't too tight.

The doorbell rang and I walked downstairs to open the door for Tawni, she was early.

It wasn't Tawni at the door, it was a whole team.

"Uhm, hello."

" Good evening Ms. Munroe. We are here to help with the babyshower."

"I don't recall hiring anybody."

" Mr. Cooper sent us."

Well that explains everything. Chad wasn't used to organizing parties on his own so he thought we couldn't pull this off. I told him Tawni had arranged everything but he still didn't trust it.

" Oh well, come in." I said. Maybe the extra help wouldn't be so bad after all.

They started setting up their materials, they had everything from 'guess mommy's tummy size' to 'pin the sperm on the egg' with them.

Half an hour later Tawni finally came over.

" Sonny, what are they doing here?" she asked immediatly pointing at the team working in the livingroom.

"Chad hired them, you know how overprotective he is."

" Yeah, well is there anything for us to do?"

" Uhm, we could go make the snacks I guess. I have these cute little bottle-shaped forms for the bread."

**********

The guests had arrived and we started playing games. Tawni had invited all the girls from the studio, no men allowed tonight. Chad had a boys night out so he wouldn't be back before midnight at least.

I laughed when we started playing 'how well do you know the mommy-to-be' .

Appareantly everybody assumed that I would want the baby to have Chad's eyes and hair. Well, I guess I did. I mean those are his main trademarks and they are beautiful!

After all the baby would have my ears,my nose, my legs (since it's a girl), my smile and humor.

As for Chad's features. The baby would have his eyes and hair, his acting talent (I know but I just had to admit he is a great actor.), his charm.

The only thing we doubted about was intelligence.

I guess Chad and I were both equally intelligent so it didn't really matter.

Tawni also arranged a game of 'guess the baby pictures'. I wondered where she got those babypictures of Chad. He was so cute as a baby! Off course she also had babypictures of other people attending the party and from the boys of our cast. It would have been too easy otherwise.

Could you imagine that, I mean such a cute baby, everybody would just see a blond haired boy and know it was Chad, with Grady's pictures in it too, some people were doubting.

We played babypictionary and name that babytune.

I had so much fun, I was sad that the evening ended so soon.

I helped Tawni to clean up and we said our goodbye's.

I went to bed right after that.

Chad came home a little after midnight. As he crawled in to bed with me I asked "How was your night?"

" Excellent, I never knew that I could have so much fun with randoms." he said while hugging me.

I smiled.

" And how was your babyshower?" he asked.

" It was wonderfull. You were a cute baby."

" Ow you saw those.."

" Yes Chaddy, I hope our baby looks like you did. Such a cutie."

I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling.


	12. wedding bells

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Chad's POV**

Somehow I still couldn't believe I'm getting married to Sonny, today!

I was pacing around in the room at the back of the church where I had to get dressed.

I was dressed already, my hair was perfect everything was perfect except for the waiting.

I hated waiting. I looked at my watch for the thousandth time. 9.30.

That meant I had to wait for another half hour, why did I come so early?

The wedding would start at ten and for some reason I felt the need to be here at eight.

Last night Sonny slept over at Tawni's so I haven't seen her in like a day and I know that's not long but it seemed like forever. I wanted to see her. I tried to persuade her into staying with me but she didn't even get a chance to doubt her decision. Tawni dragged her to the car saying something about doing things the right way.

I wasn't going to see my precious bride untill the ceremony began.

" Hey dude, stop pacing. You're going to create a hole in the floor or something if you keep doing that." Nico said walking into the room.

I smiled at him and stopped pacing, taking a seat on the bench.

I choose Nico as my best man. Yeah I know weird right, me choosing a random as my best man but then again I'm marrying a random today.

I've kinda grown to them over the past few months. They really aren't as bad as everyone thinks,well as I made everyone think...

By the way, the guys did throw me the most amazing bachelorparty. I mean it wasn't vegas or anything but it was tha bomb, those guys sure know how to party!

It's a wonder I'm sober enough to be getting married today.

" Nervous?" Nico asked.

" Yeah, I still can't believe it. A part of me still says I'm gonna be waiting up there and she won't come or something." I know it's mostly the girls that worry about getting ditched but I couldn't even see how someone could ditch Sonny, she's just perfect. But I'm well, I'm not that perfect...

" No way man, Sonny loves you. She'd never ditch you at the altar."

" I sure hope you're right. " I said smiling.

I heard the the first notes of 'a moment like this' by kelly clarkson. This was my cue. The ceremony was about to start so I had to walk up the aisle and take my place next to the priest.

I got up and walked trough the church doors with everybody turning to face me.

I faced the crowd and waited for the song announcing Sonny's entrance. I chose the song but didn't tell her, it had to be a suprise. I did tell Tawni tough so she would know when it was Sonny's turn. Offcourse Tawni was her maid of honour. She insisted on that the moment we announced our engagement.

They started playing 'God must've spend a little more time on you' by n'sync. That was her cue. This song fit Sonny so perfectly.

**Sonny's POV**

I noticed the second song starting to play as Tawni pushed me outside. I had been waiting so long and now it's finally happening. I started listening to the song Chad chose as my entrance song, he had sworn Tawni to secrecy so this was the first time I'd hear it. I started smiling even brighter, if that was even possible. I was so flattered by the song, he really did love me. Not that I had any reason to doubt that.

I walked down the aisle slowly, taking Marshall's arm as I passed the doorway. Tawni, Lucy and Zora walking ahead of me.

I had asked Marshall to give me away because he has been like a father to me at the studio and he had supported me all the way. He had gladly excepted.

I glanced at Chad, he looked amazing in his tuxedo with a blue tie that complemented his eyes.

**Chad's POV**

She looked amazing! I could almost feel my mouth drop open but that wouldn't have been a lovely sight now would it. I saw her smiling brighter than ever, she glanced at me and blushed slightly.

Her dress showed of her belly perfectly but also surrounded her body tightly so you could see her curves. She wore a long veil attached with a tiara, if I didn't know any better I would've thought she was a princess of some country. Well she was a princess in my world, soon to be my queen.

I adjusted myself as Marshall placed her next to me. I turned towards her taking her hands and mouthing "I love you"

I smiled as she mouthed it back.

The priest started talking. After a while he came to the I do part.

He turned to Sonny first.

"I, Allison Elizabeth Munroe, take you, Chad Dylan Cooper, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

With those words she slid the ring on my finger.

As the priest turned to me I repeated those same words to her.

"I,Chad Dylan Cooper, take you, Allison Elizabeth Munroe, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

I picked up the ring from the cushion and slid it on her finger.

" By the power invested in me by the holy church, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

We both looked at him waiting for something.

" oh yes. You may now kiss the bride."

That's what I was waiting for I put my arms around Sonny's waist and gave her a soft kiss.

We turned towards the door as the crowd started cheering.

We walked out of the church to 'at the beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

" How does it feel to be Mrs. Cooper now?" I whispered to her.

" Wonderful" she replied laughing.

**********

**Sonny's POV**

We got to the reception and sat down at our table.

We smiled as our friends brought out a toast to us one by one.

First up was Tawni.

" We're here today to celebrate Chad and Sonny. When I first met Sonny, I was angry at her because I thought she'd steal my spotlight. I wasn't used to having someone around who was almost as pretty as me. But I've come to like Sonny and I'm glad she's getting married to the love of her life and the father of her child today. So congrats Sonny and I must say that today, you look even prettier than me!"

" aww Tawni" I replied blushing.

Marshall was next.

" Well Sonny, Chad. I've seen you kids grow up pretty fast over the past years. I never imagined that Sonny joining our cast would have such big influance on the other cast members and Chad. She has truly been the sunshine of our studio. And as for Chad I knew there was a good kid inside of you, I guess you just needed Sonny to bring it out."

I looked over to Chad as he laughed at Marshall's speech. Maybe I did bring out the best in him. I turned to the stage again to see Zora starting her speech.

" I like Sonny, she's fun." I laughed. "she let's me prank her and she even gave me a Tawni-scream for my birthday. Thank you again for that Sonny."

"No problem" I replied.

" As for Chad, well he's actually a pretty funny guy too. I saw him dancing in his underwear once, playing air guitar. You know crawling trough the vents, you see a lot of funny stuff. Like Nico talking to a doll and trying to ..."

"Yeah Zora that's enough." Nico interrupted her.

" We're here to talk about Sonny and my man Chad. You know when I first met Chad I thought he was a snob, well we all did. But I must admit Chad, dude you rock!"

" Yeah man!" Grady replied.

" And Sonny, you know you're still our little sis' right." Nico said again.

" If he ever hurts you we'll be there Sonny" Grady added glaring at Chad.

" Alright guys." I laughed.

I was suprised when I saw some of Chad's cast mates get on the stage.

" Hi" Devon said taking the lead. "I know we haven't been very supporting for Chad and Sonny, we even hated Chad for starting something with a random. We see now though that we were wrong. We can see now as everybody else here today that Chad and Sonny are meant to be. Chad, Sonny We are terribly sorry for ever hurting or wanting to hurt you. We hope you forgive us."

Chad and I both nodded silently, taken back by all the emotions.

**********

After dinner had ended Chad gave the DJ the sign to start announcing our first dance.

" I proudly present to you for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Cooper."

We walked on to the dancefloor as the song started playing.

We softly swayed to the sound of 'Amazed' by lonestar.

I looked into Chad's eyes as he gazed into mine softly whispering the words to the song.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you _


	13. The baby is coming! part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**This chapter starts a few weeks after the last.**

**Chad's POV**

I'm getting more nervous every day.

We had an appointment at the doctor's office yesterday. Everything was fine with Sonny and the baby but he did warn us again that the baby could be coming any moment now even though Sonny is only eight months and three weeks along.

She had her bags packed and I kept my cellphone near me at any time. My director knew that if I got a call from her I'd be going immediatly.

Sonny didn't come to the studio a lot anymore but she insisted on coming over today. I understand she wanted to see Tawni and the rest of the randoms again, she hadn't seen them in a while. So we agreed that she'd be coming today but I insisted on putting her bags in my car just in case.

Now I couldn't help myself, I kept staring at the door, expecting her to burst through it telling me it was time. My director and castmates had been trying to get my attention all day long but I was so distracted, I couldn't focus on the script but I tried.

" Chad, could you come to the set?" The director said.

I looked up from my script and nodded, quickly taking my place on the set.

**Sonny's POV**

I sat in the tribune looking at my castmates rehearsing the 'Sally Jenson: kid lawyer' sketch.

I had a hard time convincing Chad to let me come here today, certainly after our visit to the doctor yesterday but I wanted to see my friends. After a lot of discussing and my argument that stress wasn't good for the baby so he should let me relax, or with other words chill with my friends, he finally gave in.

I know he had his reasons for being overprotective but I mean we have my bags with us and he's never far away from me so if there is an emergency I'm sure we'll manage. Tawni knows what to do and she promised she'd stay with me through the whole day, another one of Chad's rules for today.

So far Chad's rules had been:

keep your bags in Chad's car.

Stay with Tawni, all day.

Call Chad whenever you feel the contractions beginning, don't wait too long.

Don't do anything dangerous. (like I was going to bungeejump or anything in my condition.)

Call Chad whenever something is wrong. (He's so worried something's going to go wrong.)

Don't ignore Chad's phonecalls.

Last time I was at the studio, he tried to call me every half hour. Eventually I just ignored the calls so he got worried because I wasn't answering my phone and started calling Tawni, when she didn't know where I was he went crazy and informed the police that I had gone missing. This all happened during the 10 minutes I needed to get my fro-yo and go back to my dressing room. He was just informing the police and giving them a photograph of me when I walked into my dressingroom.

He was pretty pissed off that time so this time we agreed that he wouldn't call every half hour but every hour and that I wouldn't ignore his phonecalls. It was still a lot but this I could handle.

His castmates on the other hand couldn't handle the situation. They could handle Chad if he was angry, cocky, pissed, or anything else but this insecure,nervous Chad. They couldn't handle that, they had no idea how to act around him. You could see them trying to get his attention for the shoot and for the rest of the time they would leave him alone.

It was probably for the best. Chad didn't respond well to anyone but me lately. I knew it was only because he was afraid he wouldn't be a good father or that something would go wrong and it would be his fault. Underneath it all Chad Dylan Cooper was a little insecure boy who needed comforting but he wouldn't let anybody notice. He would yell at them for no good reason and be real nice the next minute. No wonder they avoided him now.

I started laughing at the sketch. I know I wrote it but still, it was way funnier than I imagined now that I saw them perform it.

I was laughing so hard it hurt. You know like when you can't stop laughing and after a while your stomach starts to hurt. Only wait, this hurt way more...

I stopped laughing and looked down at my feet. There was a puddle of water at my feet.

How did that get here? oh..

" Tawni!" I started screaming.

" Tawni, I think my water broke."

She didn't react, I guess they didn't hear me.

I tried walking, it went better than I thought it would so I decided to go get Chad myself so Tawni could finish her scene.

I would be fine. It's not like I'm the first woman who ever gave birth.

I started walking down the hall, occasionally grabbing the wall for support when I felt a contraction coming.

The security guard at The Mackenzie Falls stage stopped me, he must be new.

"Sorry miss, no one is allowed in here during schooting." he said calmly.

" I think that Mrs. Cooper about to deliver a baby is allowed." I said barging trough the doors leaving a suprised security guard behind.

**Chad's POV**

" Penelope, you know we can't." I said turning away from her.

" Why can't we Mackenzie? Is it because of Chloe?" my castmate asked.

I turned to her again with a dramatic swing. " No" dramatic pause " It's because of ... Sonny!"

"Sonny? Hey that's not in the script." She replied.

I ignored her and ran towards my wife.

" Sonny what's wrong, where is Tawni? I thought she'd be staying with you.." I started rambling.

" Chad, I'm in labour so shut up already and get me to the hospital." She yelled.

" Ok let me just tell my director."

" ugh." Sonny cried while clutching her stomach.

" Ok, I'm coming." I hurried back to her. " Jack, I have to take Sonny to the hospital" I said quickly.

" No time!" She cried.

" What do you mean no time?" I yelled in panic.

" The baby's coming, right now!"

Oh my God, what do I do?


	14. The baby is coming! part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

_**What happened last time.**_

" _ugh." Sonny cried while clutching her stomach._

" _Ok, I'm coming." I hurried back to her. " Jack, I have to take Sonny to the hospital" I said quickly._

" _No time!" She cried._

" _What do you mean no time?" I yelled in panic._

" _The baby's coming, right now!"_

_Oh my God, what do I do?_

**Chad's POV**

I looked around for help. They all stood there looking at us. I saw that we were near my dressingroom, that's was it. I had a bed there.

" Come on, I'll take you to my dressing room then." I said to Sonny.

I let her use me for support since nobody else seemed to be helping.

"Can anyone of you call an ambulance?" I yelled looking at my castmates.

They didn't even move, come on do I really have to do everything myself?

I helped Sonny onto the bed and dialed 911 on my cellphone.

I held Sonny's hand and rubbed her fingers with my thumb as I waited for them to answer the call.

" Hello, 911-central. How can we help you?"

" My wife is having a baby!" I said in panic.

" Ok sir, where are you?"

" Condor studios."

"We're going to send an ambulance but I'll be here to guide you through the delivery."

" The delivery? Am I going to have to deliver the baby myself?" I asked in panic.

" I'm afraid so, when the ambulance arrives they will take it from there."

" Well what do I do?"

" First of all, do you have towells and warm water near you?"

" No but I'll let somebody get some." I told her.

" Can anyone please get me some towells and warm water?" I screamed. I couldn't and wouldn't leave Sonny's side.

" Ok, what's next?" I said to the lady at the 911-central again.

"Can you see the head of the baby already?"

" Ok, wait I'll see."

I turned back to Sonny. "Sonny I have to see if the baby's head is showing." I said.

" So?"

" Well, I can't see that if you're still wearing your underwear right..."

"So remove it, but close the door first."

"Ok" I said.

I paused for a while when one of my castmates brought in some towells and a bucket of warm water.

" Thank you. Now could you please close the door behind you."

After he left I turned back to Sonny.

" Are you ok Sonshine?"

"Yes but please Chad help me now." she pleaded.

She must be in a lot of pain and I did this to her, I felt so sorry.

I opened her legs like I had seen the doctor do at the appointments.

Ok.. I think that's the head, I could see something coming out anyway.

I picked up the phone again.

" I think I see the head."

" Ok sir, have you been to any pregnancy-classes?"

"Yes, like all of them."

" So you know how to guide your wife during the pushing?"

" Yes, I remember that."

" Ok, that's all that you need to do now, guide her and when the head is out you grab the schoulders and gently guide those out. You will have your baby in no time. I will be here if you need me."

"Ok"

Ok, I think I can do this.

" Sonny remember what they said in lamazze-class?"

" Yeah."

" Ok so just breathe and push when you're ready."

"Ok" She said breathing heavily.

" You're going to be fine Sonny, just push."

I could see her face turn red but I had to focus on the baby now.

I saw the head was out and I quickly grabbed the schoulders, guiding them out.

I took my babygirl in my arms and looked up at Sonny. I smiled at her as the baby started crying.

Altough she was in so much pain just seconds ago, she was smiling now and stretching out her arms towards the baby.

I put our girl on her stomach so she could reach her.

I sat next to her with a smile.

The ambulance came and took us to the hospital.

I stood next to the crib looking at my little baby girl. Sonny was sleeping in the hospitalbed. She was so tired after the delivery.

I heard someone knocking.

When I turned towards the door I saw an ashamed Tawni and the rest of the So Random! Cast.

" Hi" I said turning back to the crib.

"Chad I'm so sorry, I didn't hear her and I tried looking for her but by the time I found you guys you were already getting on the ambulance and ..."

"It's fine Tawni, We managed. " I said, I wasn't mad anymore. I couldn't be mad at anyone now, looking at this little miracle.

" Is that her?" they asked.

I nodded.

"She's so beautiful!"

I smiled, she sure was. So beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"What's her name?" Tawni asked.

I was suprised that Sonny didn't tell them yet, we had decided the name a while ago and I must say it fit her perfectly.

" Lily Rose Cooper."

my little Lily.


	15. Epilogue: Life with a newborn baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

* * *

**Epilogue: Life with a newborn baby.**

**Sonny's POV**

I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

I had put Lily in her crib and decided it was time for some me-time.

I heard Chad entering trough the front door. He walked into the livingroom and sat next to me.

"Is she sleeping?" He asked.

" Yeah, finally.." I sighed.

Chad chuckled. Lily isn't a difficult baby but I'm just so tired that everything takes a lot of effort, even putting our little girl in her crib and waiting for her to sleep.

I smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"You know you're a great mother right?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry I can't help as often as I should."

Chad had to work all day long so I was alone with Lily for most of the day and by the time he came home it was mostly bedtime for Lily. I tried keeping her up so he could see her at first but it was no good for her.

Chad treasured the weekends when he could spend all day with his little girl. For me the weekends were a relief. Chad would take care of Lily all day and I had the chance to do some things for myself.

He still felt guilty for leaving us every morning but the studio wouldn't give him more than 2 weeks off after Lily's birth. I on the other hand got 3 months to recover from the delivery and take care of our newborn baby. I had been trying to work on getting back into shape though because in two weeks I'd have to get back to the studio and I wanted to look good. I had gained a lot of weight during the pregnancy that I had to lose now.

Chad seemed to love my new curves though. I must admit it looked rather good, I had already lost most of the weight but I guess those curves are staying.

I layed my head on Chad's shoulder and slowly closed my eyes.

I woke up in our bed. I must've fallen asleep on the couch, was I really that tired?

It had happened before and Chad always carried me upstairs so I could get a good night sleep.

I looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. I turned around and reached for Chad but he wasn't there.

I saw the door opened a little bit and there was a small light coming from the nursery.

I got up and quietly walked towards the nursery.

I saw Chad sitting in the rocking chair with Lily in his arms, an empty bottle next to the chair.

I walked towards them slowly to discover that Chad was sleeping too.

It was such a sweet scene but I decided to wake Chad up, he'd thank me in the morning.

"Chad.." I said slowly shaking him.

"Hmmm.."

"Chad, wake up."

"Sonny?" He said looking suprised at me.

"I woke up and you were gone."

"Oh, yeah. Lily was crying and I didn't want to wake you up cause you've been so tired lately so I gave her a bottle and tried rocking her back to sleep but I guess I've fallen asleep myself."

He got up and put Lily in her crib. I smiled at my little family, Who would've thought that Chad Dylan Cooper would interrupt his beauty sleep to take care of a baby..

* * *

I had to go to the studio today to go over some stuff with marshall. I was going back soon and he called me yesterday to ask if we could discuss some things.

I packed my bag and filled it with diapers, bottles and everything else I'd need. Going somewhere suddenly needed a lot more preparation since Lily came along.

I put Lily in her carseat and placed the bag on the backseat of the car, her stroller in the trunk.

I got to the studios and walked towards marshalls office with Lily in her stroller, she was sleeping.

I wish I could go to sleep too but I have to admit, tonight was a good night. I'd only been awake once so I should be glad.

"Hey Sonny, so good to see you. How is little Lily doing?" Marshall asked.

" Great, she's starting to sleep steadier now." I replied softly, trying not to wake her up. Altough I swear that girl could sleep trough an earthquake.

We started going over the sketches I'd be doing when I got back and we talked about the sketches I had written the last few months.

After my meeting I decided to go to the prophouse to see if anyone was there.

Lily was slowly starting to wake up, I guess it's almost time for her feeding so I made a quick stop at the commisary before going to the prophouse.

I had just warmed up her bottle and started to feed Lily when my cast walked in.

"Sonny!" Nico and Grady screamed in unison.

"My Goddaughter!" Tawni screamed.

Zora remained silent but I could see she was happy to see us by the big grin plastered on her face.

" Oh my god, she's grown so much since the last time I saw her." Tawni said.

" Tawni, you saw her yesterday..."

"I know but I swear she's grown again.." She said while taking Lily from my arms and continuing to feed her the rest of the milk.

" How are you guys doing?" I asked the others. Tawni visited regularly because Lily was her Goddaughter but the others only came to visit once in a while.

"Great, I got a girls phonenumber yesterday. Her real phonenumber!" Nico replied.

" Fine, I discovered a new kind of cheese." Grady replied.

"And you Zora?"

"I scared Chad Dylan Pooper with my pet snake."

"Yeah... He told me about that. He wasn't too happy about it either." I replied. I chuckled thinking about Chad's reaction.

I saw Tawni putting Lily back in her stroller after making her burp.

"Well, I guess I better get going. Knowing Lily I'd better head in the direction of the bathroom to change her diaper."

"Ok, see ya." They all replied.

I said my goodbye's and promised them to come by again before I started shooting again.

After our little bathroom visit I decided to suprise Chad with a visit.

" Would you like to go suprise daddy?" I said to Lily.

She giggled a little, letting me know that she at least understood the word daddy or she just happened to giggle at the right time.

I walked towards the doors but got held back by the securityguard. He must be new.

"Name?" He asked.

" Sonny and Lily Rose Cooper." I sighed.

"As in Chad Dylan Cooper?" He asked suprised.

"Yes.." I said stating the obvious.

"Sorry Mrs. Cooper." He replied while giving me a nervous smile and holding the door open for us.

"Thank you."

I saw that they were in dress rehearsel so I motioned Lily to be quiet, knowing that it doesn't make sense because a 10 weeks old baby wouldn't really understand.

I kneeled down next to the stroller and watched Chad as he was trying to tell a hopeless Chloë that they couldn't be together.

" Chloë, please understand that these are not my reasons. There are other people who don't want us to be together..." he said pushing her away.

"Oh Mackenzie, don't let them get to you. Stay with me..." She said clinging to him like a lost puppy.

" You know I can't. They could ruin everything my father worked for. They could.."

Suddenly Lily giggled again, louder then before.

"Who brought a baby to the set?" Chad exclaimed angrily before turning in our direction.

"Oh hey honey.." He said softly, realizing it was his little girl that had giggled and was now crying because her father had screamed.

He walked towards us and picked Lily up.

"Shh.. It's fine Lily Pooh." he said.

She Immediatly calmed down when she heard him speak to her so softly.

He held her close as he kept shushing her.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep in his arms.

Careful not to wake her, he turned his attention back to me and smiled.

"Suprise?" I said softly.

"Yeah.." He said smiling and looking down at his little girl again.

" Hey Chad, do you want to take your break now? You can if you want to." His director said.

" Yeah, I think I'll do that." He replied.

"Hey, you wanna go grab some Fro-yo like we used to?" He said to me.

" Sure" I smiled.

We walked to the commisary and filled our cups with Fro-yo.

We sat there talking about our day as Lily was sleeping in her stroller.

I told him about my meeting with marshall and he told me about how they had been laughing at Devon who messed up most of his lines today.

We hadn't changed that much even though we had a little baby to look after now.


	16. Epilogue: Mommy ate a baby?

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Epilogue: Mommy ate a baby?**

**Lily's POV**

I was sitting on the chair next to Marshall. Playing with my bracelet as I was watching the rehearsels of my favorite show, So Random!.

Mommy told me she was once a part of it and that's why she knows Zora and Marshall. She told me that she and auntie Tawni used to do sketches together here before they had there own show.

Mommy and aunti Tawni have a talk show now. I don't like talkshows, all they do is talk...

I like funny people doing silly things that make me laugh.

Uncle Nico and Uncle Grady used to be on it too,before they got their own show about videogames.

I like going to their house 'cause they've got lot's of videogames that they had to play for their show. They even have videogames that you can't buy in stores yet!

The rehearsels had ended and I got bored.

I looked down at my bracelet, I loved fiddling with it. I've had it as long as I can remember, daddy said that he bought it for me before I was born. It was a simple bracelet with a heart. My name was engraved on one side and on the other side my daddy had 'daddy's little angel' engraved.

I suddenly decided to go visit my daddy, he was rehearsing at the other stage. Mommy said I couldn't go anywhere, I had to stay with Marshall while she was filming but Marshall isn't looking right now...

Marshall was giving directions to the cast so this was the perfect opportunity to sneak out.

I walked down the hallway and followed the signs leading to my daddy's stage, I'd been there before but never alone.

Suddenly I saw my mommy walking towards the open doors of daddy's stage. Wasn't mommy supposed to be filming her show now?

I decided to follow her. I hid behind a plant and saw her move towards daddy's dressingroom. As she entered I walked toward it too but she closed the door.

Well I'd better get up in the vents, like aunt Zora said "it's the best place for spying on people.."

I looked for an entrance to the vents and started climbing untill I heard mommy and daddy talking. I figured I'd be above daddy's dressingroom now.

" What did the doctor say?" daddy asked, Why did mommy have to go to the doctor? She wasn't sick.

"It was positive."

"Really?" My daddy asked and he sounded excited.

I moved around to look trough the ventilation hole but I ended up falling out of the vents.

Aww, aunt Zora wasn't kidding. This really hurts..

I looked up to see both mommy and daddy looking down at me. Whoops..

"Lily Rose Cooper! What where you doing in the vents?" Daddy said very stern.

"Uhm.." I said, trying to think of an answer.

"Where you spying on us?" he asked.

"Uhm no daddy.." I said, trying to look sweet and innocent. Hey, I am the daughter of the greatest actor of his generation. I'm a natural when it comes to acting.

Daddy seemed to believe me but mommy didn't. She always saw when I was lying, She always saw when daddy was lying too. She's has like a radar for it or something.

"Lily, you know what we told you about lying!" She said.

"Uhm.. It's not lying, it's acting.." I tried this time.

Wrong move.. I could see mommy getting angrier.

I'd better fix this before I get punished badly.

"Yes, I was but I was just curious, it was a game.."

I could see mommy's face soften up. Yay, I did it again.

She looked at daddy and smiled turning towards me again. What was that all about?

"Well, you're going to have to learn how to set a good example Lily so no more of your 'games'. Ok?"

"Uhm ok.. but why?"

Mommy put a hand on her stomach and said "well, your little brother or sister is growing in my belly."

I looked at her with big eyes.

"you ate a baby?" I screamed.

"No honey, there is a baby growing inside of mommy's belly. Just like you did." daddy explained.

I still didn't get it, how did that baby get in there and most importantly how will it get out?

* * *

Aunt Tawni took me to the hospital with her. I'd never been here before.

We walked past a room with a big window and there were lot's of baby's in the room.

Would this be where they keep all the baby's untill they found a home for them?

I entered another white room and saw daddy standing next to mommy who was sitting up in a bed, holding a little blue bundle.

She looked up to me and smiled.

"Hey Sweety" she said as I came closer.

"Would you like to meet your little brother?"

oh, so that's why she was in here..

I came closer and saw that the little bundle she was holding contained a baby.

I pulled on the blanket to get a better look at his face when he suddenly grabbed my finger with his tiny hand.

I smiled.

"What's his name?" Aunt Tawni asked.

"Jesse James Cooper" Daddy answered.

Wow, my little brother Jesse..

Cool, now I'd have someone to participate in my little scheme's..

I grinned.

"We are going to have so much fun!" I whispered to the baby.

* * *

**Ok this is like really the end. **

**I decided to make these two epilogue because a lot of you have been reviewing and adding this story to your story alert so I thought I'd at least give you guys an epilogue and well it turned out to be two epilogues but I don't think you guys mind. :D**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome!**


End file.
